Unread Letters
by Asteroid225
Summary: Remus writes letters to the 4 people whom will never be able to read them. No pairings. Read & Review


**Unread Letters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but anything in this story that you do not recognize as the wonderful J.K. Rowling's work is mine.

Ok, this basically will be 4 short letters from Remus to James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter. 1 letter per chapter. I would prefer no flames, unless they are absolutely necessary. Really, I don't care about flames, but once again I would prefer not to get any. I understand that my writing may be bland and unemotional, but these were written by boredom and sudden inspiration, so please, once again, don't flame. Thank you.

Dear Prongs,

Hello Prongs. It's me Moony. I know you aren't going to read this, but recently my life have just been insane and I just need to let all my feelings out. Prongs…

I'm Sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't go and offer to be your Secret Keeper, but I didn't really understand what was going on. I thought that Wormtail was… damn it, how could I not have seen this coming? I was supposed to be the smart one out of all of us, and I didn't realize that we had a rat in our midst. James, if I had realized what was going on, I would have offered immediately to be your Secret Keeper, but how could I have known? James… I killed you. I really did. I should have been Secret Keeper, but I thought that Sirius's plan was just as smart as you probably did.

How the mighty have fallen, eh James? You, Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, (Though you never really took that seriously did you? You were always a Marauder before everything else.) Marauder, and a boy admired by a good chunk of the school: dead. Me, a Marauder, a Prefect, and the respected member of the school: A wreck of his former self writing a pointless letter to a dead man. I'll have the wonderful memories though; those treks through the Forbidden Forest will never be forgotten, creating the Marauders Map was a blast, and I'm sure that Harry is using it just as well as you did. Sigh, I thought that nothing could break us apart, and then this happens. I'm so sorry Prongs, so sorry.

I'm rambling now, aren't I? Sigh, who cares? Not like anybody will read it anyway. Definitely not you. We were just on top of the world weren't we? We just teased each other, talked about everything with each other. We almost never had any secrets, and one of the few I had you found out about. Prongs, I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you for as long as I could. I just thought that you wouldn't understand, and I was very wrong. I wish I could say that I would make it up to you, but I never did did I? I mean, you went through all that effort to become a stag for me, and I never really paid you back. I mean I helped you with pranks, but that is nothing compared to the effort that you put in to try and help me. I hope that somehow you can read this James, because I miss you. I miss your smile, I miss that irritating habit you have with messing up that untidy hair, I miss though hazel eyes, your flirtatious comments at Lily every day, playing with that stupid snitch trying to impress girls, damn it I miss everything about you, and I'll never be able to see you again. That doesn't help matters at all. James, once again I hope you can hear me, because I'm finally done. It's been fun James, but I think that I really do need to remember that you wouldn't want me like this; you wouldn't want a friend in such pain. Mr. Moony would like to thank Mr. Prongs for being the best person and friend Mr. Moony has ever had.

Mischief Managed,

Moony.

Remus wiped his eyes and smiled. That would be enough for his first letter. He quickly got a second piece of Parchment, grabbed a new quill and decided to get right now his second letter: his letter to Lily.

Hope that that was good enough for a single chapter. I expect to have chapter #2 done by Saturday night, and then Chapter 3 done by Sunday night. All in all I expect to have the fic completed by next Wednesday.

Read & Review, because now I'm going to wipe my eyes, blow my nose, and go to sleep.


End file.
